Mantequilla De Maní
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Nunca la Mantequilla de Maní fue tan divertida, Spencer no es un FANÁTICO de ella, pero después de esta noche… su indiferencia hacia la crema cambia radicalmente/LEMON/CONTENIDO MA /Ectofeacture/¡Billy is alive(?)!


_"__Mantequilla De Maní"_

—Billy, no comprendo cómo demonios te gusta esa cosa —dice Spencer irritado mirando a su primo azabache —. Es asqueroso.

—Broamigo, esto… es mantequilla de maní de los dioses, ¿sabes cuantas cosas puedes hacer con ella? Puedeees~… rellenar las paredes, conquistar a las chicas, ¡es mejor que el pegamento!

—Apuesto que no es mejor que el lubricante —el castaño levanta una de sus cejas, Billy se pone de todos los rojos posibles. Desde que Spencer había cumplido los 17 y comenzado su vida sexual (con Billy por supuesto) estaba hecho todo un pervertido, ¡había superado al mismísimo Baruch Cohen!

—¿Entonces? ¿Crees que es mejor que el lubricante? —el menor se va acercando al azabache, como si lo acechará, Billy retrocede poniéndose nervioso.

—Jeje… ¿d-de que hablas? ¡Cl-claro que n-no es mejor que el lubricante!

—¿A no? Y… ¿no quieres averiguarlo?

—¡MAMIIÍ! —Spencer lo toma de la cintura, arrastrándolo con él como si estuvieran en uno de sus cortos de terror.

**XXX**

—Ngh, e-está pegajoso —Billy se retuerce bajo ese menudo cuerpo, retorciendo las sabanas verdes, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo el nombre de aquel castaño.

—Ummm, sep, creo que tenías razón, esto no servirá como lubricante pero… —con su dedo índice toma un poco de la sustancia, mira el pequeño agujero expuesto, relamiéndose los labios acerca el dedo a la entrada del mayor, untando la mantequilla de maní.

—Aaah, e-es… asqueroso.

—Sí pero… ayudará a que te lubrique —Billy trata de erguirse, reposa su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada al sentir la húmeda extensión de su primo lamer **ESA **zona, lo único que sus ojos verdes pueden notar es una mata de cabellos castaños que se mueven en un lento compas.

—Aaah, S…Spencer —sus manos se dirigen a los cabellos de su primo, enreda sus dedos en esto, tratando de desahogar su excitación en esa acción.

—Oye, tranquilo, aguanta un poco más —con la punta de su dedo toma un poco de la crema dulce, la unta en la punta haciendo que Billy arquee su espalda —. Vamos Billy, puede dilatar más que eso.

—Eh… creado un… maldito monstruo. Aaah —una de sus manos es dirigida al respaldo de la cama, buscando la almohada, una vez la encontró la aprieta fuertemente, el placer es indescriptible, sus dos amores lo están complaciendo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, y le gusta.

—Ummm, si, tienes razón, pero admite que soy el mejor monstruo que has tenido jodiendote el culo —con un dedo adentro sonríe con malicia al ver como su primo mayor por 3 años se retuerce, queriendo sentir más contacto. La experiencia sexual de Spencer creció gracias a que quería superar a su primo, no quería más ser sometido por ese azabache engreído, quería ser él el dominante de la relación, y hace un año y medio que lo había logrado, Billy no opuso resistencia, su clara pervertidez(?) fue obra de varios artículos homosexuales en línea, él haría lo que fuera por bajar de su nube a Billy, y lo había logrado.

—Creo que estas listo primito —saca sus tres dedos con un sonido húmedo, Spencer se acomoda entre las piernas bien torneadas del azabache, saborea ese cuerpo perfecto, digno de un súper modelo, o en este caso, de una estrella de rock de talla mundial —. Debería agradecerle a tu entrenador personal el buen físico que tienes.

—Jajá, no es solo gracias a mi entrenador —en su voz se nota una pizca de picardía, Spencer sonríe de medio lado, tomando las caderas del mayor va entrando poco a poco, cuando la mitad de su miembro está dentro mueve sus caderas en círculos, toma de nueva cuenta el frasco de mantequilla de maní, el cual contiene la mitad de lo que debería.

—Eso no se tiene que desperdiciar Cobra, es un pecado muy feo.

—Jeje, y… aaah, esto que hacemos… ¿no lo es? —Spencer sonríe burlón, de una sola estocada mete toda la extensión restante de su pene —. ¡AAAH!

—Tienes mucha razón Cobra —con sus dedos índice y corazón toma un poco de la mantequilla, untándola en los pezones del cantante, baja su cabeza hasta alcanzar a lamerlos, sus caderas comienzan a moverse en un lento vaivén.

—¿Se siente bien primito?

—Aaah, S-Spencer… m-má~s —el castaño bufa, ignorando las suplicas del azabache unta más crema en el cuello de Billy, saborea el sabor a maní, dejando, "por accidente" unas cuantas marcas en el cuello de este.

—¿Muy desesperado Billy querido? —el de ojos verdes había comenzado a mover, inconscientemente, sus caderas, tratando de que el miembro del menor llegue más profundo, que trate de tocar **"ese punto".**

—N-no me tortures Spence… t-te lo pido. M-más fuerte —entre jadeos pronuncia la frase, colocándose de los mil y un rojos. El castaño sonríe triunfante, lamiendo el pecho de Billy comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas, escuchando los melodiosos gemidos de su primo mayor.

—Si quieres que vaya más rápido tendrás que convencerme —sale del interior de Spencer, sentándose en la cama con las manos en su espalda, Billy se incorpora, mirando jadeante y **MUY **excitado a su primo. Ambos se miran con esa pisca de lujuria.

Billy toma el frasco de mantequilla de maní, subiéndose al regazo de Spencer comienza a untar la crema en los labios de su primo.

—Sé que no te gusta pero… es solo el comienzo —con la lengua quita los restos de la pegajosa sustancia, mueve sus caderas para hacer contacto con el miembro contrario.

—Aaah, Billy… Eres un travieso —muerde los labios del mayor, haciendo que gima de una manera algo femenina, Spencer ríe, como un chico de 9 años que acaba de hacer una travesura; Billy se estremece, tenía varias horas sin escuchar esa risa.

—Jeje, te amo Spence —el aludido se sorprende al escuchar esa frase tan espontanea, eso hace que las chispa renazca a una hoguera, el aspirante a cineasta casi avienta a el cantante a la cama, colocando las manos de este sobre su cabeza comienza con embestidas salvajes.

—Aaah, Spencer… ngh. Ah —trata de liberar sus manos, siendo inútil su tarea, cuando es sometido por su pequeño primo es como si su fuerza lo abandonará, como si su potencia se fuera a el bando contrario, y es que tal parece que así es.

—S-Spencer… Ngh… Y-ya… termino… Ah… ah —la fuerza ejercida en sus muñecas hace el acto de penetración más excitante, siente su miembro palpitar por la poca atención recibida, solo siendo friccionado por el abdomen de su primo.

—¡AAAH! —termina en un fuerte gemido al sentir los dientes de Spencer enterrarse en su pálido cuello, eso iba a dejar una **GRAN** marca, cuando el castaño dejo sus manos libres, ese, iba a ser su venganza. Con sus uñas perfectamente cortadas en forma de ovalo rasguña la espalda varonil de Spencer, quien la arquea, soltando un gemido agudo por la apenas pubertad y su cambio de voz.

Billy siente un liquido pegajoso y caliente, cierra su ojo derecho, acostumbrándose al semen que lo recorre por dentro. Su amante cae rendido en su pecho, su sudorosa frente lo hace estremecerse, acaricia sus cabellos mirándolo de una manera tierna, ese era su Spencer, un nuevo Spencer pervertido pero dulce, adoraba su evolución, pero a veces extrañaba tener su miembro envuelto por esas paredes de carne que lo succionaban.

Si, fueron buenos tiempos, pero… cualquier tiempo es bueno si está cercas de su querido y amado primo.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que la mantequilla de maní no es tan mala después de todo —sonríe Spencer tomando un poco de la crema y llevándosela a la boca para saborearla —. Sabe como a _"Billy Joe Cobra"_

—Solo espero que no tengas sexo con ella cuando esté de gira.

—Eso jamás —las imágenes de él teniendo sexo con un frasco de esa mantequilla lo hace sonreír, es una estupidez, jamás cambiaría el culito de Billy por nada del mundo.

_~FIN~_

* * *

Es algo raro, lamento si más de una neurona murió por mi culpa pero... XD Tengo sueño, no sé como quedo. **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
